Happy endings don't exist
by LoveLifeAndCookies
Summary: Finnaly Kim got her happy ending but man...she was wrong Sorry I suck at Summarys just please read it and let me know what you think :) LoveLifeAndCookies
1. Chapter 1

Jack Brewer... my crush... my bestfriend or do I have to say ex-bestfriend.  
He was the badboy of my school and just like every other girl I liked him... So I never tought that I would ever have a chance with him or even speak to him but man... I was wrong..

It was early in 2013 when he started to talk to me it was out of the blue. At first I tought it was a lame joke of him and his friends but when the time passed I saw that he really wanted to be friends with me.

A month past by and everything was perfect he was such a good friend. Everytime I needed a shoulder he was there. Everytime I cried he was there for me.I was in a hard period of my life and he helped me trough.. He helped me so much when I didn't feel well he was there to care for me... Nobody did that for me and for the first time I felt like I was someone special...

But my friends told me he was no good for me and they really hated him...But I didn't believe them 'cause he was my best friends and in my eyes he was a hero... So.. my friends left... I really didn't care 'cause I had him and that was all I needed... He told me that he loved me and I tought I finally got my happily ever after... and again I was wrong...

My 'friends' kept going with hurting him they told him things like he did nothing good and that he will just hurt me... I told him to let it go... But he couldn't he really believed them...(AN: Yeah yeah I know the badboy turned into a softy just deal with it :P)

Than one night he told me that I needed to leave and just stop talking to him... I didn't understand... I asked if he hated me he said no and that I needed to shut up... I was heart broken for weeks...

I never understood why he left but then a friend of him sended me a message... in that message they were talking about why he left me:

"why the f*ck did you leave her!? are you stupid or just blind? can't you see that you are perfect for each other!?''  
''Please you will never understand...''  
''No I think I understand it really well... You are just afraid of what people think of you! you love her I can see that but why did you left ? 'Cause you are an ass you don't deserve someone like her... You just let her fall 'cause she wasn't good for your image... You're such an ass "  
" No you really don't understand! I left because I was hated by all her friends and if I didn't leave her friends will leave her and I couldn't do that to her... she doesn't deserve that...And the problem is that I was scared..."  
" Scared for what!? your image?! 'Cause that is just sick man.."  
"No I was scared that I couldn't love her the way she was expecting me too! And you are right i don't deserve her... so now that she doesn't have to care about me anymore she can live happily ever after with someone who really deserves her..."  
"... sorry man... but she really cares about you..."  
"Please just tell her that I'm sorry but I can't return.. and that I lo... no just tell her that I will miss her..."

So when I readed the mesage everything became clear... And after that I never spoke to him again...

So yeah here we are... it is almost 2014 and I still think about him everyday... he was just gone too soon and...I never got the chance to say goodbye...  
I would never be the same without him... But yeah... one thing I learned is that...Happy endings don't exist

**Hey people who will read this (not more than 1 I think :P) This was just a test story (I wrote a while ago...) to figure out how this site works 'cause I'm new :P. Sorry it is not the best story ever and sorry if there were any mistakes I am from Holland and my English is not the best but yeah... hope you wil enjoy anyway. **

**Ps. sorry that the story is kind of weird but it was based on what happend to me an a friend...  
PPS.(- does that even exist xD ) The girl who is telling the story is Kim (sorry that there was no real kick fluff)  
**

**~LoveLifeAndCookies**


	2. Not a story but a review chapter

**Hey guys aww thanks for the reviews I love each one of them but for the this story there were some questions so I will try to make things clear.**

* * *

**kickinitlover11 ****chapter 1 . Jan 5  
**I said the same thing about ur other story I would love to read more sounds like an awesome story  
**Thanks for your review on this story and on the other one :). But this story is kind of like a one-shot/test so I won't be updating this story actually :(sorry.**

**Alleykat12 ****chapter 1 . Jan 5**

I love it update soon!

**Sorry :( but I won't be updating this story. But yeah... sorry :( Thanks for the review :)**

**xxxXXXJustARandomGirlXXXxxx ****chapter 1 . Jan 5**

Well that was interesting. Usually Kim would go and work things out with Jack but this isn't the 'usual' fanfic. I kinda like it. Good job :)

**Jep I know it is not a ''usual'' story xD but yeah... the reason that it is not a usual story is because it is actually a story to what happend with a friend of mine... but I made it a little bit different to make is a bit kick but yeah.. Thanks for de review :)**

**Guest ****chapter 1 . 11h ago**

I liked this story, can't say loved, but definitely liked. I thought it was a bit unclear in some spots, but you are an excellent writer. I sure love to see the odd story that doesn't end "And they kissed and dated and later got married had kids got famous ran the dojo and were 10th degree black-belts." So thank you.

**I know it is not a normal story.. but like I said before it is based on a story of me and a friend of mine. I actually really liked him but yeah my friends didn't and finaly I thought that I would get my happy ever after... but yeah I was wrong... Thank you so much for the review **

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope I made things clear but yeah if not you can always ask me ;)**

**ow and I wil update my story why today :)**

**~LoveLifeAndCookies**


End file.
